


Hemophobia

by WolfSpirit00



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blood Loss, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/pseuds/WolfSpirit00
Summary: "Link, why does blood make you so woozy?"





	Hemophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short drabble for a friend. Posting it here mainly cause Discord character limits, also cause why not.

"Link, why does blood make you so woozy?"

  
Link thought about the question. It was no secret that blood made him faint, but what people didn't seem to realize was that, generally, it was just his own.The story as to why was a story only he and Rhett even knew... 

* * *

  
Slowly Link opened his eyes, confused and dazed. Wait... he was just on his way to his next class. Holiday weekend or not, college courses still dragged on for the rest of the day until they got the their long weekend. Where was he now? The moment consciousness fully hit him he realized that something was wrong. The smell that assaulted his nose was of strong antiseptic, and the room was bright with a stark white ceiling. Certainly not like any class he ever took. Whatever he was laying on was hard and uncomfortable, like metal. But what really set of the alarm bells that something was wrong, was that he couldn't move. Not even an inch. Link tried to move his hand, lift a finger, even just tilt his head. But he couldn't. All he could do was breath, swallow, blink, and move his eyes. That by itself already started the panic rising in his throat. Shit, what the fuck was going on? Where was he?  
  
"Ah. You're awake. Perfect timing, too" Link started at the voice, but his body still couldn't move to show it, which only made the situation worse. His eyes darted frantically around, looking for the speaker. He wished he could call out to whoever it was, or preferably for help, even if it wouldn't do anything.  
  
A person came into his vision finally, though it wasn't anyone Link recognized. The sight of the person made a shiver run down Link's spine. Something about this guy seemed bad... and Link desperately wanted to put as much distance between himself and this dude as possible. Link tried to look around still, looking for any hint of what was going on, but even if he wanted to, the man now loomed over him and Link couldn't move his head away.  
  
"Mr. Neal, you probably have some questions. Unfortunately, you will not get very many answers. Let's just say, you have something we want. You don't need to know why." The man disappeared from view for just a moment and all Link could hear was some things being moved around. Little clicks here, some ruffling there. Then he felt something at his arm, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

Link's heart started to pump hard as adrenaline rushed through his system. It was bad enough before, being unable to move or, speak or see. But now he couldn't see what was happening, but he could feel the cold, vinyl gloves grabbing his arm and felt the sharp tip of a needle scrape across the skin. Link's breathing became ragged, his chest sluggish, almost frozen like the rest of his body despite his lungs trying to gulp in air. 

Shit, shit shit. What the hell? What was going on. Who was thi-

The thoughts in Link's brain turned to petrified static as he felt the sting of a needle in his arm and moments later the clear feeling of a tube or something that was draped across his arm fill with something warm. What the fuck... what... The weird man put down whatever he had in his hands and grabbed Link by the hair to pull his head up to allow him to see what had happened. That should have been a good thin but if anything it only made things worse. Normally the tugging on his hair would hurt, but Link was too terrified with what was going on with his arm to even notice the stinging pain in his scalp. And when his eyes managed to focus on the new view of what was going on with his arm, that didn't sooth any fears.

The tube that he had felt was filled with blood as a bag slowly filled with the red liquid. Link's eyes widened in fear and undersstanding. That's what they wanted!? His blood!? But why?His brain didn't even have time to fully process these questions as his head slammed down on the table like a dead weight, the man having let go of Link's hair. The pain knocked the questions from Link's mind as he tried desperately to calm his heart beat down. The quicker his heart beat, the more blood they'd get! And he didn't know how much they wanted to take. A pint? Two pints? All of it!? Unfortunately the thought only scared him more, causing his heart to beat even harder, and the blood to flow even quicker.

Link had no idea how much blood was flowing out of his body, but he was sure it wasn't a healthy amount. He could swear he could feel his body get lighter... colder. Tears began to trickle from his eyes. Shit, he was going to die like this, wasn't he? He was going to be bleed till there was nothing left... just a pale husk of himself. He wouldn't be able to see his family again... his mom... his dad.... Rhett...

The thought of his best friend made his tears flow even quicker, he had gotten into a fight with Rhett before he left for class. He said some of the meanest things to the older boy, the boy who was more of a family then Link ever really had in his life. And now Rhett would always think that's what Link thought... he would do anything to apologize, to take it back, anything. But now he was going to leave his best friend all alone, thinking for the rest of his life that Link hated him...

The tears started to dry up, his body didn't have the fluid to spare anymore. Link was nauseous, his body felt cold and numb, his heart was beating so hard that it hurt, but his head was light. As much as Link tried to focus on the white of the walls, his vision kept blacking in and out. Shit... He really was going to die. Unable to move, unable to scream, unable to even properly cry.

He didn't even feel as the needle got yanked from his arm. He couldn't even hear the terrified voice calling to him.

By the time he woke in the hospital, who knows how long later, all he could do was cry, holding onto his best friend who never left his side from the moment he had found Link. Nobody could figure out why the crazy man had wanted Link's blood, and nobody ever found out who he had meant by 'we'. The important thing, though, was that Link was alive, and now he was safe. It took a while to recover but he did. After that, though, never again could he stand the thought of loosing even a drop of blood. Luckily, Rhett understood, and was always there whenever the memories came back.

* * *

Only a split second passed as a tight smile spread across Link's face. Anyone might see his normal smile, but Rhett knew. Only Link was aware of his best friend scooting a little closer shifting his arm so that he gave Link the smallest bit of contact, pulling him from his thoughts as he answered, "Oh you know, just a bit squeamish is all."


End file.
